


Save lives.

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: D.J.D., DJD - Freeform, Decepticon Friendship Division, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shattered Glass, sg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet comes to Delphi to find that Ambulon is trying to return to the Decepticons while Pharma has been lax in his duties. Those are mistakes he intends to correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save lives.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dataglitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dataglitch).



> Dataglich ( http://dataglitch.tumblr.com/ ) said he needed a fic of a specific scenario. I was bored. I delivered.

"How long have you known?!" Ratchet kept his boot on Ambulon to keep him down while he yelled at Pharma, who was still sitting down, having not stood up from sheer fear of Ratchet.

"I swear Ratchet I didn't know he was trying to go back to the Decepticons." Pharma said, his voice shivering. Ratchet did not take betrayal easily, and in revenge he had used some old engineered rust disease to infect the whole facility. He wasn't infected, but Pharma knew it was just a matter of time. He had to get the antidote to help everyone, cure everyone.

"Pharma..." Ambulon said low, terrified. He hadn't known how ruthless Ratchet was, he hadn't known until joining the Autobots just what terrible experiments were done. But he and Pharma had tried to make Delphi a save haven. But Ratchet, who had been thought dead reappeared and come over for a check.

Ratchet didn't take his foot off Ambulon's chest, but at the same time he kicked him in the head for having the audacity of speaking. Ambulon screamed as his chest was crushed by Ratchet's entire weight for a second.

"He didn't mean it! It was a mistake!" Pharma finally stood up, desperate as hearing his best friend cry out in pain.

"It's too late." Ratchet took his foot off Ambulon, satisfied that he couldn't resist anymore. Ambulon clawed at his chest, trying to fix the compressed armor but it was just a futile gesture.

"You let this happen on your watch. You were in charge. You are going to fix this." Ratchet said. "I'll let you have the antidote if you do one thing."

Pharma looked up at Ratchet with a glimmer of hope, though it was quickly extinguished as he saw Ratchet grin sadistically. The cure was going to come with a price.

"Kill the traitor."

Pharma looked at Ambulon, both of them with that horrified look on their faces. Pharma knew that there was no going around it. Either he killed Ambulon, his best friend who thought he was getting to safety by joining the Autobots, or everyone died. Except Ratchet or his pet First Aid.

And then Ambulon smiled, despite the pain and suffering. "Save lives, right?" He asked Pharma.

"Save Autobot lives." Ratchet quickly said. "And this is no Autobot."

Pharma took up a large sword, something that had been kept after the Autobot carrying it died in one of the experiments. "I'm sorry." Pharma said and struck Ambulon. "I'm sorry." He said again as he struck again. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryImsorryImsorry -"

Pharma woke up to a song. It was beautiful. He wasn't at Delphi. He wasn't holding that sword. He was on a recharge slab but he wasn't alone. Next to him was Tarn, the one who had found Pharma in Delphi, infected with the disease and holding on an antidote that could only be used on one.

He wasn't at Delphi anymore. He was alive. He had survived. He listened to the song, and more importantly to Tarn's voice. It was soothing and seemed to have some power to it. And as Pharma slipped back into recharge, he knew there wouldn't be any nightmares.


End file.
